shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demia Lakeside
Demia Lakeside is the doctor and healer of Steel Winter. A mercenary group that specialises in bounty hunting, rsiding, warfare, stealing and protection of assets. She is 15 years old and ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fairy Appearance Demia is quite frail and light-skinned. She has long auburn hair that reaches down to her waist. She has large green eyes and is always wearing a thin platinum tiara. Demia wears a small, green, sleeveless shirt that exposes her stomach. Then a short green skirt. Demia likes being in her hybrid point so she often has her massive blue fairy wings showing. Personality Demia is a very strange little girl. She still exibits little girl tendencies like: playing with dolls, wanting her friend, liking ponies, playing dress up.etc. However she has knowledge of every insult possible. Her skills in mockery and plain rudeness are unmatched in the crew. Most people that meet her are shocked by her sharp tongue and insults. Demia seems to enjoy being active but has no tolerance for pain so stays out of fights. Since her skills are in healing, she likes staying in the background away from the epicentre if the fight whilst insulting the enemy with rude and witty remarks. She has a laugh that is 'infectious' and a smile that 'melts your heart'. When she cries its said that it is 'impossible to resist'. Even enemies stop fighting and try to comfort her, be it the middle of a fight or war. Her cries also make her crewmates do anything for her. She has a stubborn and mischevious side that makes her steal commit petty thefts and blame others. She is also quite narcisstic and refuses to listen to anyone that isn't wppointed leader of the crew. She believes that she is second-most important in the crew and that fighting is for 'Goons'. Demia has an gambling addiction and loves to con people out of their money. Abilities and Powers Stealing Demia is a very good pickpocket and a very good con artist. She plays simple games like chess or draughts then feigns weakness before unleasheing deadly effective techniques and winning every game. Gaining up to 300,000,000 in stolen money. Intelligence Demia is smarter than the average girl her age and uses her intelligence as an advantage against unsuspecting adults. She tricks them into believeing she is dumb and frail then lashes out with a weapon and robs their house. She can easily forsee techniques (Not Haki) in her mind then avoids them by analysing the opponents movements. Marksmanship. She cannot use a gun accurately Swordsmanship. She can use a sword however she is only novice in skill-level Being a child, Demia only has the strength, agility and endurance of an athletic girl her age. This means that she cannot cope well in combat unless with a sword where she can hold her own against weaker marines in one's or twos. Demia uses her devil fruit abilities regularly to bypass the limitations of her human form. Devil Fruit Demia ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fairy. A mythical zoan type devil fruit that allows her to become a fairy and gain the abilities of an fairy. One ability she gets is flight. Using her fairy wings, Demia can fly with minimal flapping of her wings . Although she is quite slow in flying, her wings work very well as parachutes, wind deflectors and work well in flying straight upwards. She also gets size manipulation. Whenever Demia becomes a fairy she can change her size from 12 centres up to 120 centimetres in fairy form. This is useful in acessing small tunnels or caves that would be otherwise unreachable. Demia also gets the ability to manipulate fairy dust. A special dust with magical healing properties. It can heal any wound and even broken bones. It seems to be multi-purpose and Demia looks down on regular doctors because she believes her fairy dust is the medicine that can cure all. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki- None Busoshoku Haki - None Haoshoku Haki - Demia appears to have Haoshoku Haki although she is unaware of this and connot use it whenever she wants. It releases randomly whenever her life seems to be at rsk or in moments of very intense anger. Relationships Crew Within the crew, Demia often hangs out with Waylan or Danika and plays games or gambles with them. She learns swordsmanship from both of them. She likes Waylan joke's and games and always plays with him. She has an almost sibling bond with Waylan and looks up to him whenever she is down or very angry. She trsuts her completely. Demia loves Danika, as a sister, with all her heart and does whatever she can to impress or please Danika. Demia grew up with Danika and now they are so close they are praticallly sisters. Demia is always backing Danika in whatever she does with no acknowledgement of if it is right or wrong. Demia has a close relationship with Jade, who Demia almost worships because she's 'so awesomely badass' . Demia always runs to Jade whenever she is scared or frightnened even to the protestations of Jade. Jade seems to find Demia amusing but doesn't like being prevented from going all out in a fight. Because of this she often takes Demia to safety first before fighting, not because of care, mostly because a healer is important for a mercenary group and she wants to fight all out. Demia has a good relationship with Crash who she respects as a leader and a friend. She trusts Crash to make the right tactical decision at all times. Demia doesn't seem to like Maven much who she refers to as 'Scaredy Cat' because of his cowardice in battle.She gets pleasure from annoying him and mocks him whenever she can much to the amusement of the crew. Friends Before joining the crew. Demia was an pickpocket. She made several allies/friends on the street. History As a child, Demia's parents died in a tragic carriage accident leaving er orphaned. he was sent to horrible orphanage where she was bullied, abused, laughed at and beaten regularly by a pair of very very strict masters who seemed It was here that she learnt her monstrous aresenal of insults. She kept up a tough exterior although on the inside she was crying and terrified. eventually the harshness of the place got to her and she ran away. After runnning away to sustain herself. Demia began to steal and con people gaining money and eventually becoming recognised as a master con-girl. This got her recognised by a gangs which she joined and eventually became a wanted criminal with a bounty of 7 million. At the age of 12, Demia was wanted criminal in 3 nations with a bounty of 16 million beli and wanted posters everywhere. She had managed to win a very rare mythical zoan in a massive gambling tournament. After that moment the team , Steel Winter came for her and asked her join. Begrudgingly (She liked working alone) she joined them and that was how she joined the team. Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Thief Category:Swordsmen Category:Pickpocket Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mercenary Category:Con-artist Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User